


A Tribute for Evan

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [17]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: When the Overboss finds herself wandering outside of Nuka-World she stumbles upon a stranger who shows her that even if it seems like everything is against her there is still beauty in the world.
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771
Kudos: 5





	A Tribute for Evan

**Author's Note:**

> Evan is a tribute to Reddit user NoohjXLVII's brother Evan, who passed away before Bethesda Softworks could deliver a care package of Fallout merchandise, which was sent as a way of supporting the two brothers after their father had died. To make up for the delayed package, Bethesda promised to include Evan as an NPC in Nuka-World. ([source](https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Evan_\(Nuka-World\)))   
> 

“Well, hey there. What brings you all the way out here?”

Nora nearly leaped from her skin as the voice spoke from somewhere above her. Looking up she spotted a face smiling down at her from beneath a beanie and hoodie and quickly found herself smiling back.

“Making a new friend, I hope.” She had said it as a joke, but she must have come off as serious. The man above her smiled a little more and gestured for her to approach. She did so cautiously, stepping onto the makeshift porch and looking about for a trap.

“The name’s Evan. I’ve been out here for years now.”

“Nora. Been here for a few months.” She paused a beat in thought. “Well, not _here_ here, but– you know. Mind if I come up there? I don’t really like not being at a vantage point in place I don’t know.”

“Of course,” Evan answered, motioning to the stairs off the one side. “It’s been so long since I had company.”

“That so?” Nora looked him over as he sat on the only chair atop the trailer. He seemed oddly relaxed as looked out over the distance, smiling softly to himself. Curious about him, she crouched a foot away, balancing of her toes, and tried to strike up a conversation. “So, Evan, what brings you out here?”

“I guess you could say that I like the peace and quiet, and the view… well, look for yourself. It’s something else.”

He smiled down at her then looked back out over the horizon. This time Nora followed his gaze.

“Oh, wow.” She could see why he would be at a loss for words about the view. The setting sun seemed to set everything on fire. The clouds which had been an ominous green tint the last time she’d seen them, were a blazing orange now and the buildings in the distance were nothing but shadows. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Evan laughed in agreement. “That’s what I thought the first time I saw it, too. Hey, since you took the trouble to find me, the least I can do is return the favor. Need any supplies?”

“What? Oh, no. No, thanks.” Nora tore her eyes away from the view, turning her gaze to him to give him a quick smile. “I’ve got everything I need.”

“Nonsense. There’s got to be something you could use.”

“Do you happen to have a dozen or so mini-nukes laying around?”

“No, no… I’m afraid that’s a bit beyond my reach.” Evan laughed, pulling a box onto his lap and sifting through it. He hummed softly as he did so, making Nora wonder why he was so helpful and relaxed. She asked him exactly that. He paused in his search long enough to give her a sad smile. “Let’s just say I’ve been out there and I know that the world can be a cruel and unfriendly place.”

“Yeah,” Nora agreed before looking away. Her guard was nearly down. It was terrifying. Building it back up quickly she waited for him to find whatever it was he was looking for. With a small cheer of triumph he held up his final prize.

“Here you go. I found this on the outskirts of Nuka-World a while back. Isn’t doing me any good.”

Nora hesitated in taking the book from him, unsure if he might change his mind at any moment and demand something in return. When she took it from him he pulled his hands back into his lap and continued to smile out at the horizon.

“Nuka-Love,” she read aloud. Evan smiled at her proudly.

“Feel free to stay for a while and help yourself to anything else I have laying around the place. It’s nice having a visitor.”

“Don’t get too many out here, I take it?” Nora tucked the book into her satchel, patting it once in an attempt to accustom herself to the weight and bulkiness.

“No, not really. But that’s alright. It makes the ones that do come by that much more… precious.”

Normally such a statement would have Nora reaching for her knife, prepared to draw blood and fight to the death if needed. But there was something about the way Evan said it, the way he seemed to mean it, almost put her at ease.

Nora and Evan sat atop the trailer a while longer in silence, except for his soft humming, until the sun finally disappeared.

“I should keep moving,” Nora finally said, standing despite her knees and calves screaming in protest from the strain of crouching for so long.

“Alright,” Evan agreed, standing with her and extending a hand. “It was so nice to have a visitor again. Take care out there, stranger.”

Nora took his hand and shook it firmly, offering him another smile. “You too, Evan. And…. thanks.”

“Thank you, stranger. Feel free to come back anytime.”

It was dark by time Nora stopped for the night. Glancing at her Pip-Boy, the only true constant in her life, she found that she had stopped somewhere halfway between what she had marked as “Evan’s Home” and the junkyard. Glancing back to where she had come from she thought she saw, for just a moment, a figure in the distance waving at her. She nearly raised her hand back but stopped. Even if someone was waving at her what were the chances of them seeing her, too? Instead she turned her attention back to the newest marker on her device and smiled.

“Good night, Evan. I really hope it’s a good one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
